Dragons Slayers against the Dragon King
by Fluff N' Smutt
Summary: The dragon slayers enbark on what could be their last quest ever. What will happen read and find out, much fluff so stay tuned.
1. Departures

**Slayers against the king of dragons**

 **Summary: the dragon slayers embarked on what could be their last quest ever. much fluff but how will this turn out?**

 **A/n: I own nothing but the plot hope you enjoy!!**

 **Chapter 1**

I wake up one morning to my son igneel dragneel already ready to start the day at the foot of my bed, as I gazed at him I couldn't help the tears that were forming at the corner of my eyes, seeing just how much he takes after his father. from his spiky dirty blonde hair to that toothy grin that always brightens up my morning, those onyxy eyes full of drive like his dad. "morning mommy" he smiled "mommy why are you crying??"

"Oh it's nothing sweetie, these are happy tears" I wipe my eyes.

"Oh what's mommy so happy about??"

"Just so happy to have you and," I paused as a pink haired dragon slayer crossed my mind, "I just Love you baby" I pressed my forehead to his "I love you too mommy" he smiled that smile and my heart fluttered in my chest "please come home soon" I thought looking out the small window in the small hut just outside magnolia's outskirts.

"Mommy let's get going we're gonna be late to the guild" my five years old now hopping atop my bed "ok, ok, let mommy get dressed and we'll head out ok?"

"Ok!" he said jumping off my bed as he left my room.

"He reminds me so much of you" I sighed as I got up to get ready.

We soon made our way through the guild doors and I went to sit next to gray who was seated with juvia, erza and Romeo at a table. While igneel went to run around the guild. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Lucy." they replied just as levy came and sat next to me.

"morning lu chan"

"Morning levy chan, how's your morning?"

"Like usual, always trying to keep those two out of trouble." she pointed at the two bluenette twins running around the guild causing chaos.

I smiled warmly as I watched as igneel joined the chaos with the twins.

"So have you heard anything about him?" levy said bringing me back.

"No, havent gotten word from him or any of them since 4 years ago and that was only a few months after they had left." I stared down at the wooden table.

"I'm sure they'll come back we just have to have faith in them." Mira came to sit next to the group "because they all have something worth living for to come back too right?" she said lifting the mood a bit.

"Yeah, it's not the same with out that hyperactive numbskull around causing chaos in the guild." gray said as he drank from his mug. "still though I didnt see why I couldn't tag along."

"I know gray sama wanted to go and help his friends but juvia would have been sad and worried for gray sama if he left." she cling to his arm as gray froze.

"She's right gray, we can tell it's been hard on all of you," Ezra said as she looked at the three women sitting across from them "it's been hard on us as well, the whole guild feels it and we're here for you cause we're nakama." she placed her hand on mine.

"Your right and it couldn't be helped they were the best qualified to do it." levy spoke.

"Yeah, plus once that flame brain gets something stuck in his head there's no stopping him." he chuckled as he took another drink.

"Yeah gajeel ain't no different" levy said looking at the twins chasing igneel.

"Your right guys but I still can't believe it's been 5 years since they've left." I say softly as I look to the guild doors.

"Seems like forever." Mira nodded.

"I'm sure they'll be ok they're all S rank mages and besides it was seven of them, I doubt even he would stand a chance?" Romeo stated.

They all shared looks of hope as they hoped he was right.

"You wanna go metal eating freak!"

"Yeah I'll beat you, you hot headed squirt!"

"Guys quit it no fighting." said the bluenette between them.

"Natsu quit it!" I yelled as I turned from my seat to look at the two bickering toddlers.

Looking now at the two with quizzical looks I was receiving from them I realized what I said, shocked by it I quickly turned around in silence.

"Yaje quit fighting with igneel." levy scolded.

"But he started it." her son retorted.

"Not uh"

"Uh huh"

"Am I gonna have to get aunt Mira?" levy threatened the two.

"No, were fine!! see all great!!" they said as they wrapped an arm around each other while forcing a smile remembering jst how scary aunt Mira could be.

"Good, shutora you let me know if they keep that up." Mira smiled.

"Will do aunt Mira." the small bluenette said as she followed the two boys to who knows where.

"Sorry lu chan that kids just like his father." levy said placing a hand on her best friends shoulder.

"I'm ok, it's just hard, he reminds me so much of his farther, from his stubbornness to that cheesy smile it's like a mini him." I said watching our son run around the guild again.

"I know what you mean. he's exactly like his father too, tough as nails but has the most caring heart. staring into his eyes is like I'm staring into gajeel's."

"Must be nice to have a constant reminder of what you have." Mira spoke softly.

"Mira!" the girls said in a low voice as they held her hands.

"How about we brighten things up a bit?" erza spoke up.

"What you have in mind?" gray asked.

"How about a beach trip so we can all relax and get our minds off of things for a while."

"Juvia thinks that's a great idea."

"Yeah should be fun plus, we could take the kids I'm sure they'll enjoy it." levy said taking my hand.

"Yeah." I nod

"Alrighty then we'll all pack tonight and leave tomorrow morning." Mira said going into her usual event planner mode.

"Hai!" we said in unison.

"Well I guess I'll catch you guys tomorrow I'm going to get started on packing with igneel." I said getting up from the table.

"Alright get some rest lucy." erza said

I nodded as I went to look for my son.

"Igneel let's go we have some packing to do for tomorrow."

"Ok mommy I'm coming." he said running down the guild stair.

"Yaje, shutora, we have to go pack as well let's get going." levy said from behind me.

"Do we have to we're still having fun?" said the male bluenette.

"Yeah can we stay a little while longer please mommy?"

"We can't cause we have to get up early tomorrow and you two sleep like statues." levy stated

"Ok."they said in defeat

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow lu chan." she said walking with the twins.

"Till tomorrow levy chan" I said as I take igneel's hand and we make our way home.

Natsu's house

"Aright let's get packing and then we'll have some spaghetti for dinner how does that sound?" I asked the five year old stuffing chunks of clothes into his luggage bag.

"Sounds good mommy I'm almost done packing." he said struggling to shut the lid on his bag.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene "here let me help you pack." I said taking the unnecessary amounts of clothes from his bag.

"Ok let's see what else might we need for tomorrow?" I said as I folded his clothes placing it in the bag neatly.

"I know, all this!" igneel said holding another pile of clothes in his arms.

"I don't think we need all these clothes?" I laughed as I fought with my toddler trying to keep him from filling up the bag with more clothes than needed.

"Ok all done, how about we go get dinner ready?" I said closing the lid and locking it.

"Ok mommy." he hopped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen.

It was after dinner and I was washing dishes as I watched igneel draw on the table _"he sure had his fathers stomach as well."_ I chucked as I scrubbed another plate.

"So mommy who's natsu??"

I nearly dropped the plate I was washing "what!.. why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Cause at the guild mommy said that name and I was taking with yaje and he told me that he was one of the strongest members in our guild and that him and yaje's dad would fight all the time same with uncle gray." he said eyes never leaving the paper he was drawing on.

I stood there frozen not knowing how exactly to explain this to my five year old "uh.. yeah, he sure was." I said hesitantly. "he was energetic and crazy, he was goofy most of the time but he was the most dependable person when it came to the his nakama. he would make it feel like everything would be ok some how." I spoke looking out the window in front of the sink.

"I want to be like him when I grow up." he said looking at me with his determined eyes "I wanna grow up to be as strong as him plus uncle gray told me he was able to breath fire like a dragon!" he said in amazement.

 _"If you only knew how close you are to being jst like your father"_ I thought.

"Well enough talk off to bed we have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok mommy good night." he said walking into his room.

I finished placing the dishes in the cabinets and was on my way to my room when I saw his drawing on it was a picture of what looked like igneel next to a tall red dragon I stared at it for a few minutes before taking the paper and posting it up on the fridge I took on last look at the words written on it "igneel and natsu" before flicking the switch and going to bed.

 **A/n: Well guys that's the first chapter of my newest creation. Sorry it's been forever since I'm posted something new but I've been busty with life and all the different fluff n smutt fics that I've been having in my head which I'm still working on. I'll keep you posted on what's happening next. Again sorry for the year long delay but hope you stick with me on this one as well!!**

 **P.s looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested just pm me for details.**


	2. Beach day!

**Chapter 2 beach day!!**

 **A/n: And here you go guys chapter two of my fic hope you enjoy this as well.**

 **The next morning**

"Igneel wake up!"

"Mmmmmm"

"Igneel we have to get going everybody's waiting we have to leave come on get up."

"Five more minutes?" he turned away.

"Igneel dragneel everybody is waiting for us to go so get your lazy butt up right now!" I said taking the covers from him.

"Ugh it's too early mommy." he said feeling around for his cover.

"I told you we were gonna wake up early so hurry and brush your teeth so we can meet up with everyone."

"Ok, ok, fine." he wined as he sluggishly trudged towards the bathroom as he wiped his sleepy eyes.

"Just like his father honestly." I huff as I walk to grab our bags to meet everyone at the guild.

After getting ready we had finally made our way to the guild where everyone was outside with bags in tow. "Morning everyone, sorry we're late." I apologized as we walked up to the guild a still tired igneel following close behind.

"Morning!" they said in unison.

"Alright everyone now that everyone is here let's head out." erza said as everyone soon made there way into the many carriages to make our way to the beach.

"Morning levy chan."

"Morning lu chan, how's your morning?"

"Well it was a bit troublesome by that I mean pulling this one out of bed." I said eyeing my son who now leaned against the wall of the carriage "and yours?" I ask.

"Could say the same." she said as we watched the twins lean against each other trying to stay up.

"What's with the droopy face blondie."

"It's to early for your crud yaje." igneel said with a yawn exposing his canines jst like his fathers.

"Yeah I'm still tired." shutora said falling alseep next to her brother.

Soon they made it to the beach and the group quickly set up a spot near some palm trees.

"Alright let's get this beach day started!" said jet as he ran to the water as everyone yelled in agreement and elfman yelling man. Everyone was having a great time splashing in the waves or basking in the sun, Lucy and levy watched as their kids played in the water not too far out.

"So igneel have you learned any magic yet?" asked the small iron slayer.

"No the only trick I've learned is how to ignite my hands and that's only because Romeo taught me." he said lighting his fist ablaze.

"Nice I learned to turn my body into metal, wanna see?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok here goes!" and in seconds he had coated his body in a grey metallic shine "cool huh, wonder what other things I can learn. mom said that when dad gets back he'll teach me more." he said with a cheesy smile

"What about you shutora, what can you do?" I asked

"Well I can't turn my whole body like yaje but I can turn my arms plus I can do this." she said turning to the waves before expelling a gust of silver air breaking the in coming waves.

"Wow, that's so cool!" I said in amazement

"Yeah yaje's jealous that he hasn't been able to learn it yet." she said with a smirk

"Whatever still can't beat me tho." he retorted

"Man I wish I could learn some cool magic."

"I'm sure your dad can teach you some when he comes back." she smiled

"Yeah, who is your dad igneel?"

"I don't really know, mom doesn't really say much when I ask she kinda gets sad and just says that he'll be back soon."

"Oh" they said in unison

"Yeah, so let's play dragons and princess yeah?"

"Ok, I'll be a dragon." said yaje

"I'll be a princess."

"Ok I'll be another dragon then. wrrawwrr!" he said as they began to chase each other by the edge of the water.

"Things seem to be going great huh lu chan?"

"Yeah I'm really feeling relaxed." I said as I basked in the sun next to levy.

"They seem to be having a good time." she pointed to the kids chasing each other.

"Yeah we should keep an eye on them before they get themselves into trouble." I say pulling out one of my keys "open gate of the lion Loki!"

Soon Loki popped out into the space before us in his usual suit "you called princess" he said quickly taking my hand.

"Yeah I need you to keep an eye out on the trouble makers." I say pointing to the trio running by the water.

"Will do Lucy" he said transforming his clothes to orange swim trunks as he ran to the trio.

"I think we might need to give him a watchful eye as well." levy chuckled

"I think your right." I laughed as I summoned Aries.

"I'm sorry, you called princess" she said shyly

"Yeah I need you to go and keep an eye on Loki as he plays with the kids don't want them causing a ruckus ok."

"Will do princess." she nodded

"And Aries" I called her over with my hand before whispering something into her ear.

"Oh, Ok princess sorry" she said with a blush before changing into a pink two piece bikini with cotton fluff aligned the top of her bikini. She then made her way to the group she was to keep an eye on as she walked up Loki noticed her presence.

"Hello Loki sama." she blushed looking down

"Uh hi Aries chan!" he said as he blushed and tried to hold the nosebleed as he stared at her in the bikini "you look amazing." he said regaining some composure.

"Thank you Loki sama, sorry." she blushed as she looked him in the eyes

"Uncle Loki is aunt Aries here to play with us too?"

"Ugh yeah, yeah aunt Aries is here to play with us too." he recovered

"So are you two married?" asked shutora

"What!" Aries squeaked as Loki had a shocked face.

"Umm well Aries chan and I aren't married just yet," Loki said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders making her face go red as steam came out her ears as she silently kept saying sorry.

"Well now that aunt Aries is here we can play, so we were playing dragons and princess so shutora and aunt Aries will be princesses and the rest if us will be dragons ok?" they all nodded and soon aries ran down the shore with shutora as the boys chased them as they roared.

Lucy smiled as she watched them play. soon the sun began to set and everyone was working to set up camp while others put up the tents

"Well tents all done!" I said as I finished setting up mine and igneel's tent he was over with the rest of the boys as they set up logs around what would be a campfire.

"Well princess, Aries and I will be heading back thanks for the great time."

"No problem Loki and don't call me that it's Lucy."

"Sorry and thank you again Lucy sama." Aries bowed

"You're welcome" I smile

"Your already leaving uncle Loki, you too aunt Aries, your not staying for the campfire?" said igneel behind the trio.

"Sorry kiddo aunt Aries and I have to head back to the spirit world." Loki said ruffling his hair all while he had a blushing Aries under his arm as she said a low sorry as they vanished where they stood.

"So how was the beach?" I ask

"It was great we swam and I saw some fish and we played dragons and princess with uncle Loki and aunt Aries and then we played ball with uncle gray and aunt juvia and aunt erza." he retold the days activities

"Sounds like you had a great day." I smiled

"Yup!" he smiled back

"Hey Lucy" Romeo said as he walked up to the group

"Hi Romeo how's the bonfire coming along?"

"everyone has everything set i wanted to see if it was ok if igneel helped me gather some fire wood so we can get things started?"

"Can I mommy?"

"Yeah but be careful." I say as I watch them walk away to start their search.

"So uncle Rome?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know my dad?, mom doesn't say much but uncle gray said he was an awesome and super strong wizard."

"Umm yeah, actually I tried to be a lot like your dad." he scratched the back of his head "he was super strong and cool he was the one that made me want to learn fire magic."

"Really so I get my magic from him?"

"Well you can say your dad was more like a dragon, I even seen him fight one once it was amazing."

"So do you thing you could teach me some of his magic?"

"Well he was a different type of fire weirder than me sorry bud I'm sure he'll be happy to teach you when he gets back."

"Oh, ok do you know what his name was?"

"Ugh I don't know if I'm the one to tell you, you should ask your mom kiddo."

"Aww really, please can you at least tell me another story about my dad?"

"Um ok we have enough fire wood so why don't I tell you when we get back to the others I'm sure uncle gray has even better stories about your dad they were best friends and rivals."

"Really, ok!" he said dashing away to the camp fire and they dumped their piles of wood into the pit.

Soon the guild gathered around the fire and began to tell stories in their respective groups as they sat around the fire.,"Looks like you guys found a good stack of fire wood." I said walking up to the group.

"Yeah and uncle Romeo said that dad was a great fire wizard and that I could be just like him." he said with his fathers toothy grin

"Really?" I looked in romeos direction as he mouth a sorry "well I'm sure you can one day." I say as sat on a log next to my son as the rest of the group took a seat around us.

"So uncle gray do you have any stories with my dad?"

"Ugh... yeah?" he looked at me as if seeing if it was ok to which I just sighed and nodded.

"Well yeah me and your dad were what you'd call frenemies." he chuckled "your dad was a real knuckle head and was as destructive as he was hyperactive. I remember one time we started a fight which destroyed half the guild!" gray laughed "I sure miss those days with your old man."

"So who was stronger my dad or you uncle gray?"

"Hmm I'd have to say it was your dad by a bit, there was no stopping him once he made up his mind tho he sometimes would destroy cities while on jobs but there was no doubt your dad was strong for a flame brain." I smiled just hearing as everyone shared old stories of team natsu going on missions.

"So your saying dad once fought against grandpa guildarts?"

"Yeah too bad it only lasted a second!" gray said as everyone laughed.

"He would always challenge anyone stronger than him to try and prove he was strong." erza chuckled "I guess that was one of the things about your dad he'd always wanted to keep getting stronger, not to prove himself but to be able to protect those he cared about." she placed a hand in mine.

"Wow I wanna be like dad when I grow up!"

"Your not that far off you got the face" gray said as he leaned on juvia knees resting his head on her thighs "I mean staring at you is like staring straight at sala.. a..aa..a, the same face." he stoped himself as I glared at him.

"So what was his name??"

"Well ummm, you know," everyone stuttered as they tried to avoid the question.

"You all said you know my dad so what's his name?" he said staring at everyone.

"Juvia thinks Lucy chan would be best suited to answer igneel's question."

"Yeah!" levy said as everyone silently nodded trying to avoid the topic.

 _"I hate you guys."_ I silently thought to myself, sure I asked them not to say a thing if he asked but now you just threw me in the deep end.

"What was his name mommy?" he looked at me with those onyxy eyes of his breaking my resistance.

"Ugh well, you see ugh, his name was umm ugh, it's getting late how about we head off to bed?" I said as everyone sweat dropped.

"But you didn't answer my question mommy."

"Well how about I tell you tomorrow when we get home ok?" I said as I walked with him to the tent."

"Hmm, ok." he said as he laid down as everyone else was turning in for the night.

"You know lu chan it'd be better if you just told him about his dad."

"I know but I just can't find it in me to tell him. he's already so much like him that I'm scared he'll want to be even more like him and he'll get hurt."

"I know how you feel but the longer you hide it from him the harder he'll try to find answers and I'm sure he has his fathers head strong attitude."

"Yeah I guess it was inevitable I just wish he was here so he didn't have to find out this way." I said as I left into my tent.

 **A/n: so let me know what you guys think. Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Fairy tears

**Chapter 3 fairy tears**

 **A/n: Here you go guys another chapter for y'all to enjoy, not that many reviews but I'm glad to see many of you are enjoying my story so far. Must have a shy crowd hehe but anyway on with the story.**

It was midday by the time we arrived back at home and we had then made our way to the guild. I was seated at my usual spot at the bar with the girls as we idly talked about jobs or other girl things.

"Mommy! mommy!" I turned to the commotion caused by my 5 year old running to me.

"Yes, what is it igneel?"

"Mommy we just saw a dragon!" he said with a face full of amazement and awe.

"Are you sure honey dragons haven't been around for years?" I said sweetly

"Yeah it's true we were playing outside in the yard when we saw this big shadow fly over the guild!"

"Yaje are you two sure that's what you saw?" asked an incredulous levy

"It's true mom I saw it too you could hear the wind when it flapped its wings!" Shutora motioned flapping her arms.

"You sure it couldn't have been a big bird?" asked Mira from behind the bar

"I'm sure it wasn't a bird aunt Mia, mommy you gotta come see!" igneel pulled on me

Just as we were getting up the guild began to shake as if the air itself was shaking you could hear the sound of wings beating against the air.

"What is that?" I say as we all make our way to the guild doors as we open the doors we hear a loud drop as something landed only feet away causing a cloud of dust to rise blinding us from what is in front of the guild. As the dust settles and my vision clears my breath hitches in my throat as I noticed a pair of golden eyes fixed on me "N..Na...Natsu?" I say as my throat ran dry.

The world seemed to have stopped as everyone takes in the sight before them there in front of the guild stand what look to be six humanoid dragons. My gaze never left as I stared on at the one in front of them all as his red scales shine under the sun, as I take in his horns atop of his head out from under the pink locks, how his tail sways behind him and his wings twitch under my gaze and his claws hang from his fingertips, as he stood there frozen in time his golden eyes pierce right threw mine.

They all appear to be in what seems to be dragon force but never have I seen it to this extent as they all look like their respective dragons in traits gajeel coated in metal as you hear the wind whistle threw his metallic wings and a soft screech of his tail on the pavement. Wendy looking relatively the same only having claws and canines to add to her looks. What I believe to be sting and rough both with wings and tails to match their respective element.

As time seems to unfreeze and the world seems to move again I never felt the tears run down my cheeks as I watched the white scarf that swayed in the wind at his waist reality only came to me as I felt something grip my chest.

"Lucy!" happy cried from his place buried deep in my chest feeling his tears on my skin.

"Happy" I say as I shakily hugging the blue exceed.

"Luce," is all I hear as I look up to see him makes his way to me slowly reverting to the shape of the man I love with every step but his eyes never leaving mine with that unspoken feeling of longing and relief that never left his eyes.

"Natsu!" I cried out as he stood inches away as I latch my arms around his neck and let relief wash over me as I sob into his chest all the while the same feelings and actions occurred simultaneously around me.

"Gajeel!" levy leaped into his arms.

"Shrimp!" he said with tearful eyes

"Mira," he said cupping her angelic face in his hands as she leaned into them as she placed her hands over his.

"Luxas." she mellows into his touch as the tears run down her face.

"We...Wendy?" a stunned Romeo says as he walks up to the bluenette "is it you?" he says just feet away from her.

"It's really me Romeo kun." she shakily says as her eyes never leave his.

"I've missed you so much!" he closes the gap between them as he kisses her lips gripping her shoulders embracing her tightly.

"So have I!" she holds his trembling form to her as they part to breath.

The guild soon erupts into a cry of cheers as tears shed on the steps of fairy tail

I look up to see his face and his loving eyes as we share the unspoken words through a single look as he takes my lips in his and all the air in my lungs seemed to have left as my body feels to have been lifted to the heavens, as I felt his hot lips against mine the feeling of euphoria makes my head spin and muffle the moan as our lips mesh together after almost six years. parting to catch our breath looking into each others eyes as his forehead rest on mine "I love you, I've missed you so much Luce."

"I love you too!" I said as I wipe the tears from my eyes I then felt a grip on my shirt and look down to see our son and he follows my gaze and their eyes meet for the very first time as everything seemed to have faded away so only the two of them seem to matter.

"Luce? is this?" his eyes never leaving his as tears threatened to leave his onyx eyes.

"Mm hmm," I voice out "this is igneel dragneel our son." I say stepping behind him as I continued to watch the scene before me.

"Our son," he says no higher than a whisper as tears roll slowly down his cheeks as he kneels to his level.

"Igneel this is your dad, natsu dragneel." I say as tears pool in my eyes.

"My d...dad?" he says stunned "dad!" he flings his tiny body to press against natsu's awaiting arms as they embrace and I no longer can hold the tears in my eyes as the sound of aww's and affectionate sighs encircle them. As I watch them hug I see another sight that warms my heart as two bluenette twins topple their father in an embrace as well.

My attention was bright back by hearing the loving voice of my mate "Luce he's as beautiful as his mother." he says as he places a kiss on my head while our son clings to his fathers shoulder.

"Well he's a spitting image of you." I smile under his touch

"He sure is." he said placing him on the floor "so I got you a present kiddo I don't know if it's early or late as I'm sorry for not being here for the both of you or being here for the past years but I hope this can make it up." I said as I pull out a white scarf like my own wrapping it around our son. "now you have something to always remember me by just like your gramps gave me a scarf when I was your age. it was made from his scales and so this one is made from the scales I sheds everyday I was gone, so whenever you feel alone or scared just know I'll always be with you." I said pressing his forehead to mine "But nothing can beat a dragon!" I smiled at him.

He looked at the scarf around his neck before looking up and giving me the same smile "yeah we're dragons."

"So is it finally over?" I heard the voice I longed for every passing day.

"Yeah Luce, it's finally over." I met her eyes as she took my hand to her cheek

"So what's gonna happen now?" she said from my chest

"Well I can finally give my princess her happily ever after." I said stroking her hair

"Aye!" happy said standing next too igneel who smiled.

"Yeah so how about we go inside I'm starving." I said as my stomach growled making everyone sweat drop.

"I guess somethings never change." she laughed showing off that smile I missed so much over the years.

"Yeah always gotta ruin the moment huh flame brain."

"What was that ice princess!" I shot back

"You heard me!" he said as we glared at each other

"You know I missed kicking you ass all over the guild."

"You do got ash for brains cause I was always mopping the floor with you."

"You wanna go frostbite!"

"Bring it flame breath!"

"That's some king like behavior." gajeel murmured

"You wanna go too bolts for brains!"

"Shut it salamander I'll let stripper take you for today."

"As if, I'll whip the floor with snowflake over here." I pointed at him

"Can't believe this idiots the king of all dragons laxus." spat as he walked in the guild with Mira.

"Well then you shouldn't have been lying on the floor while I finished the job."

"Cause we were all coving your back from charging straight at him!" he shot back

"Sounds like natsu," I sighed as I faced palmed "but what's all this talk about being king and what not?"

"Have salamander here tell the story, I'm with sparky I rather get some rest haven't had that in a long time."

"Sting, rough will you come in and join us?" I asked

"Thanks Lucy." they replied as they walked in

"We'll let sabertooth know you guys are back safe." Said Lisanna as they walked to the bar.

"Thank you, we'll head out after we rest for a while." rough said

"Yeah let's get something too eat." sting said

"Alright and while we get the food started you can tell us how your journey was?" I stared at my mate as he walked with our son.

"Yeah Luce it was amazing." he said with his usual amount of energy

"Only you could call a life threatening mission amazing." gajeel said at his usual spot with levy as the twins sat next to their father.

I watched as the guild went about its business as it finally felt complete again since natsu and the others returned.

"You ok Luce?"

"Mm hmm, just I've missed this feeling in the guild." I sighed as I rest on his shoulder

"Yeah I totally missed being here." he squeezed my hand

"So natsu are you gonna tell us what happened on you're guys mission now?" Romeo said taking a seat with Wendy.

"Yeah dad I wanna hear about it too!" igneel ran up to our side as everybody else gathered around the near by tables "everybody has told me of your adventures with them and mom, how your super strong!" he smiled

"Oh really?" I smirked "well your dad is the strongest one here!" I said as I roared fire into the air as my son looked in awe.

"Great boost his massive ego more." erza faced palmed as everyone silently agreed.

"Alright just get on with the story salamander." they walked over as the kids sat on their parents laps.

"Alright listen up king natsu is going to tell you all the story of how we defeated the monstrous acnologia!" I said standing on the top of the bench.

 **A/n: And that concludes chapter 3, stay tuned for the story to come. I** **hope you're all enjoying the fic and again don't forget to let me know what you think of the story.**


	4. Farewells

**Chapter 4**

 **Flashback six years prior**

 **We find ourselves looking at the front of natsu's home as Lucy and him stand in-front.**

 **"Are you sure you really have to go ?" I asked with pleading eyes as I hold his hand in mine.**

 **"You know I'd stay if I was wasn't needed Luce but this is to protect our guild, our nakama, to protect you." he said lifting my chin to meet his warm eyes.**

 **"Im more worried about you, your going off to face that monster and your more worried about my well being than yours!" I sighed feeling my stress rising "it's bad enough I can't go with you or gray or erza." I said as I rest my head in his chest allowing my body to mold up against his.**

 **"I know Luce but you know why I can't take you or the team and it's not like I won't have someone to watch my back the rest of the seven are going as well so we'll be more than enough to handle that...that...that whatever it is." he said clenching his fist "but I promise you I'll come home to you," he said meeting my gaze "so we can continue our adventures." he leaned in catching my lips with his as I feel my heart swell within my chest.**

 **"Aye!" happy said as he landed on the ground next to us "everyone's ready natsu." he said looking at us**

 **"Thanks buddy we'll be heading out right now," he said turning to me once more "I'll try to keep in touch ok, I'll protect our nakama no matter what" he said his onyx eyes full of determination.**

 **"That's what I'm scared of." I said hugging him one more time. similarly there we conversations and gestures just like ones happening now taking place with the rest of the other six. "please come back to me natsu." I said as once again tears fell from my eyes.**

 **"I will Luce." he touched his forehead to mine as he turned to fly off to the guild with happy purched on his back.**

 **"Natsu!" I call out grasping his hand before he turned.**

 **"Yeah Luce?"**

 **"I, I… I got something I want to tell you before you go." I said as my voice ran dry and words started to escape from me.**

 **"Yeah? what is it Luce."his eyes full of sincerity**

 **"I'm, I mean we we're…" I stammered as I couldn't muster the words " _what's wrong with me just tell him! why is it so hard he loves you, he's your mate why are you struggling so much!"_ I fought with my inner voice.**

 **"I know Luce." I looked up to see his determined eyes meeting mine.**

 **"Huh?" I asked incredulously not knowing if he knew what I was gonna say.**

 **"I said I know Luce." he said as he stepped closing the distance between us as his eyes fell to my abdomen I felt my heart skip as I followed his face and realized he knew what I wanted to say.**

 **"Since when?" I choked out not wanting to meet his eyes.**

 **"For the past few months now." he said casually "I'm a dragon slayer after all, that and I noticed the change in your scent so I knew something was different. I was just waiting for when you were ready to talk about it." he said lifting my gaze to meet his as I looked at his soft eyes and that toothy grin he had on.**

 **"So your not mad?" I asked not knowing why I asked that.**

 **"What!, why would I be mad Luce were gonna start a family." he said pausing to look at the space around us and happy "scratch that we're just getting a new addition to our family." he said with his trade mark grin as I gave one of my own deepening our embrace. Relief washing over my body I didn't know was so tense looking up I watched as his eyes fell to a more serious look "and it just means I have another future to protect as well." I felt tears tug at the end of my eyes for The who knows how many time today as I kiss him with as much conviction as I could muster to try and show how much those words mean to me, as we part I can't help but rest my head in his chest hearing his heart beat in my ear as he hold me close with on arm and the other stroking my hair in a calming rhythm.**

 **"But I oughtta get going Luce I'm sure everyone's waiting for me." he said taking a step back as happy began to spread his wings.**

 **"Ok." I said wiping the tear from my eyes "be safe and look after each other." I said looking at them "I expect you to come back to me in one piece." I said with as much unwavering confidence as I could muster right now.**

 **"Yes ma'am!" he said with a toothy grin making me smile even in the midst of things " _guess that's one of the many reasons that I love him and make him natsu. the way he can make you feel like everything will turn out ok in the end."_ as I smile as he takes into the air.**

 **"I love you natsu!" I say as he ascends into the air.**

 **"I love you too Luce!" he calls as he climbs higher into the air finally happy shoots across the sky at full speed leaving me to watch as they shrink in the distance.**

 **"Come back home to us." I say holding my stomach as I watch as the sun set watching as he goes out of sight.**

 **As I rushed past the clouds in the sea of orange and red hues of the setting sun I could see the guild come into few.**

 **"You think we can win this natsu?" I hear over my shoulder as we near the guild.**

 **"Sure we can happy, there's no option but to win and come home to our nakama." I said as I stared into the vast sky. we soon landed in the front of the guild as everyone exchanged looks of worry and hope that they'd make it home safe, as Mira clung to Laxus as he tried his best to sooth her crying he stepped back drapping his coat over her slender shoulders as he kissed her one last time before walking to meet the rest in the front.**

 **Gajeel was doing his best to not show his fear as he clung to his family of 4 holding Levy and their twins in his arms as Lilly watched from the side lines "I'll be back before you know it shrimp." he said placing a hand on her head.**

 **"You better." she sniffed away some tears as two one year olds cling to each of her arms.**

 **"I have something worth protecting to come back to." he said as he bumped his head with his twins "I promise coming back I'll show you how to use some that magic of yours." he said earning a double hug from the twins "all right shrimps dad has to go kick some ass. be good and take care of ya mom ok?"**

 **"We will papa." they said as they were handed back to levy as he walked to join laxus and natsu in the front.**

 **"You sure you gotta go?" asked a worried Romeo holding on to Wendy's hand as his stare asked for unspoken plea to stay "they said it was fine you didn't have to go, they know it's dangerous." he added**

 **"I'm sure" she said placing a loving hand on his cheek he nestled up again "I know plus they're gonna need my help knowing them." she giggled causing him to smile "this was our destiny." she said leaning on him.**

 **"Then my destiny is standing where ever you're at." he said looking at her with a love yet stern manner.**

 **"I love you" she said leaning in to his gaze.**

 **"I love you too" he said clasping their lips together not wanting this moment to pass. But reluctantly they pulled away as she turned to join the rest of the slayers at the front.**

 **Lastly was cobra who cane walking up with sting and rough close behind as they joined the group.**

 **"Guess we're all here." he said joing the others**

 **"Alright let get this done!" natsu said smashing a blazed fist to his palm.**

 **"Aye!" they said as they all readied themselves to take off with there exceeds or snake in cobra's case as laxus just went his traditional means of transportation.**

 **"We'll see you guys real soon!" he said with his cheesy smile as they took off onto the now ever growing dark sky.**

 **"You better come back ash for brains!" gray yelled from the ground with juvia next to him as the rest of the guild joined in their shouts of farewells and better make it home safe.**

 **A/n: sorry guys life's been busy, I honestly wish I could just do this all day. Write but life doesn't work that way but sorry again for the long wait hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all the love I've gotten on this fic I hope to be able to see it all the way threw so stay tuned.**


End file.
